sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Stephen Prince
}} Derek Stephen Prince is an American voice actor who has played various roles in the Digimon series, the voice of Elgar in the live-action Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, and the voice of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kokichi Oma in the Danganronpa series. In the world of anime, he played Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina, DemiDevimon and Piedmon in Digimon, Ken Ichijouji and Veemon in Digimon 02 and Impmon in Digimon Tamers. He is also the voice of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kokichi Oma in the Danganronpa series. He can be heard as Uryū Ishida in Bleach and Shino Aburame in Naruto. He provides the voice of Vexen in the English-language version of the Kingdom Hearts series. Derek has been part of the Voice123 roaster since September, 2008. He reprised his role as Ken Ichijouji for AficionadosChris' review of Digimon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y47tz6MiGo0 Some of the characters he voices are intellectuals or brainy, such as Vexen and Uryū and most recently Freeza. Filmography Dubbing in Anime * .hack//Legend of the Twilight – Reki * Accel World – Sulfur Pot (Ep. 19) * Aldnoah.Zero – Marylcian * Apocalypse Zero – Bolt * Argento Soma – Lab Assistant B * Arc the Lad – Gene * Battle B-Daman – Li Yong Fa, Monkey Don * Beyblade Burst Turbo - Ranjiro Kiyama * Blade of the Immortal – Taito Magatsu * Bleach – Uryū Ishida * Blood Lad – Sabao * Blue Exorcist – Reiji Shiratori / Astaroth (Eps. 1-2) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Nunchuck Nick, Wiggin' Tribe Spokesman * Code Geass R2 – Additional Voices * Cowboy Bebop – Lin, Shin * Cyborg 009 – Dr. Gaia, Machine Gun, Kain, alternate voice of Joe Shimamura (select episodes) * D.Gray-man – Selim (Ep. 43) * Digimon Adventure – DemiDevimon, Piedmon, Digitamamon, Mojyamon * Digimon Adventure 02 – Ken Ichijouji, DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared)/Mojyamon/Tsunomon * Digimon Data Squad – DemiDevimon, Mojyamon, Tsunomon * Digimon Frontier – Grumblemon/Gigasmon, Dynasmon, Tsunomon, Mojyamon, Oryxmon, Honeybeemon * Digimon Fusion – Jeremy Tsurugi, Zamielmon * Digimon Tamers – Impmon/Beelzemon * Doraemon – Stan * Dragon Ball Super – Freeza (Toonami Asia dub) * Duel Masters 2.0 – Dr. Root and Multi-Card Monty * Durarara!! – Gangster (Ep. 12.5), Additional Voices * Eyeshield 21 – Yoichi Hiruma * Flint the Time Detective – Batterball, Elekin, Young Orville Wright (Ep. 17), Young Jean-Henri Fabre (ep. 30) * Fushigi Yūgi – Keisuke Yūki * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig – Runaway worker in the episode "Excavation" * Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan – Ichiro Suteki * Gurren Lagann – Jamo-ichi * Gun Frontier – Tochiro Oyama * Hunter × Hunter – Lippo, Shacmono Tocino, Examinee A (Ep. 6) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders – Iggy * ''Kikaider – Ichiro/Kikaider 0-1 * Kill la Kill – Guts * Kite Liberator – Tsuin * Love Hina – Keitaro Urashima (as David Umansky) – select Extras, Credits, page to "Featuring the Voices Of" * Lucky ☆ Star – Cherry, Additional Voices * Lupin III – Mr. X, French Police Officer * Mahoromatic – Suguru Misato (credited as David Umansky) * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance – Phantom/Tom * Mars Daybreak – Crowley * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Birgit Pirjo * Mon Colle Knights – Mondo Ooya * Monster – Rudy Gillen * Naruto – Shino Aburame (episode 34-220) * Naruto Shippuden – Shino Aburame (episode 33-present) * Nightwalker – Koichi Akiba * Overman King Gainer – Bello Korossha * Paradise Kiss – Arashi * Patlabor WXIII – Shizuo Miyanomori, Police Officer * Pokémon Generations Facebook|website=www.facebook.com|access-date=2017-01-15}} * Planetes – Chung * Persona 4: The Animation – Naoki Konishi, Gas Station Attendant (uncredited, Eps. 1, 26), Additional Voices (uncredited) * Redline – Little Deyzuna * Rurouni Kenshin – Beshimi, Sawagejo Cho, misc. voices * Samurai Champloo – Tomonoshin Shibui, Denkibou * S-CRY-ed – George Tatsunami, Masaki * Shinzo – King Nipper, Professor Parasite * Sins of the Flesh ''(OVA) – Adolpho * ''Stitch! – Kenny * Sword Art Online – Kibao (Ep. 2) * Tenjho Tenge – Tsutomu Ryuuzaki * Trigun – Zazie the Beast (credited as David Umansky) * Vampire Knight series – Class Representative, Hunter Association President, Additional Voices * Vampire Princess Miyu – Yasuhiro Takashima, Cat * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Rare Hunter #2 * Yukikaze – Captain Tom "Tomahawk" John Animation * Chaotic – Codemaster Tirasis * Lilo & Stitch: The Series – Luki * NFL Rush Zone – Jackson, Seahawks Rusher * Shorty McShorts' Shorts – Phil & Boomer (of The Phabulizers) * Zentrix – Zeus Live-action television * Big Bad Beetleborgs – Noxic, Super Noxic (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * ER – Fireman * Profiler – Damion Kanaras * Power Rangers Zeo – Auric the Conqueror, Staroid, Digster (voice) (all uncredited) * Power Rangers Turbo – Elgar (voice) (credited main role, as David Umansky), Flamite (voice), Wild Weeder (voice) (uncredited) * Power Rangers In Space – Elgar (voice) (credited 1st half of season, as David Umansky, uncredited 2nd half), Tankenstein (voice) (uncredited) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – Treacheron, Fishface (voice) (second voice) * Power Rangers Time Force – Jetara (voice) * Power Rangers Wild Force – Tire Org (voice) * Saved by the Bell: The New Class – Tuba Player Film * Bio Zombie – Crazy Bee (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * Bleach: Memories of Nobody – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: Fade to Black – Shizuku * Bleach: Hell Verse – Uryū Ishida * Blue Exorcist: The Movie – Reiji Shiratori * Digimon: The Movie – Veemon, DemiVeemon, Pizza Guy * Digimon: Diaboromon Strikes Back – Ken Ichijouji, Veemon, DemiVeemon, ExVeemon, Imperialdramon (shared) * Digimon: Battle of Adventures – Takehito Uehara: Minami's Dad * Digimon: Runaway Locomon – Beelzemon * Jungle Shuffle – Louca (credited as Steve Prince)Jungle Shuffle Closing Credits * Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire – Shino Aburame * Time of Eve – Koji * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie – Elgar (voice) * Versus – Beard (voice) (credited as David Umansky) * Waking Life – Man Talking to Bartender (voice) (credited as Steven Prince) Video games * .hack//MUTATION – Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * .hack//OUTBREAK – Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * .hack//QUARANTINE – Nuke Usagimaru (as Steven Prince) * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed – Jake (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana – Ein (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm – Crowley, Alvero Kronie, Versizel (uncredited) * Baroque – The Protagonist, Longneck, Urim (uncredited) * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The Blade of Fate – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: Dark Souls – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Uryū Ishida * Bleach: Soul Resurrección – Uryū Ishida * Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair – Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony – Kokichi Oma * Digimon All-Star Rumble – Veemon/ExVeemon, Impmon/Beelzemon * Digimon Rumble Arena – Veemon/Imperialdramon (shared), Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (shared), Impmon/Beelzemon * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories – Director, Prism Green, Pizza Delivery Man (uncredited) * Dragon's Dogma – Reynard * Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl – Simon (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave – Hooky Zueff (uncredited) * Fairy Fencer F – Galdo, Soji * Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force – Galdo, Soji * Galerians – Rainheart (as David Umansky) * Generation of Chaos – Nightly (uncredited) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 – CFW Trick * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories – Vexen * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days – Vexen (archive sound) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Even * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix – Vexen (archive footage) * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix – Vexen/Even (archived and new footage) * Kingdom Hearts III – Vexen/Even * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis – Tony Eisler, Principal Bernard, MC, Theofratus (uncredited) * Naruto series – Shino Aburame, Shima * Odin Sphere – Oswald (uncredited) * Operation Darkness – Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Jack the Ripper, William Frankenstein III (uncredited) * Pajama Sam – Otto the Boat * Phase Paradox – Various (as David Umansky) * Shin Megami Tensei IV – Abbot Hugo, Kiyoharu * Persona 3 – Takaya Sakaki, Takeharu Kirijo, Principal (uncredited) * Persona 4 – Naoki Konishi, news reporter (uncredited) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters – Vitali, Gallahad, Gamma, Kotaro, Knights (uncredited) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel – Patrick Hyarms * Trauma Center: New Blood – Leonardo Bello, Master Vakhushti, Hans Nilsen, Sergeant Major Lopez, Eugene Carlton (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht – Chaos (uncredited) * Ys: The Oath in Felghana – Chester Stoddart (uncredited) References External links * * * *Derek Stephen Prince at Voice123.com - Animation, Industrial and Commercial Demos *Interview with Derek Stephen Prince by AnimeOmnitude *Derek Stephen Prince *Derek Stephen Prince at Behind The Voice Actors Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people)